Hugh Davenwell
|height= 6'0 |weight= 185 |birthplace =Westridge, Elywnn Forest |residence=Westridge |guild= |affiliations= |alignment=Neutral Good |faction=Alliance |class=Warrior |alias = Gnoll Slayer First Defender of Westridge}} Lord Hugh Davenwell 'is the first Lord of House of Davenwell. Hugh was the first Davenwell to be recognized as a noble by the King, and prior to them becoming a noble family, the Davenwells were an influential political family in Westridge. He is the great-grandfather of Dighton Davenwell. Biography Born to the former magistrate of Westridge, Hugh lived a normal life until the kingdom called upon local towns to aid in the war effort against the unifying gnoll forces. The rival Clairmont family, who was in charge of Westridge at the time, couldn't send anyone one to the war effort. The fourteen year old Hugh made the bold decision to join the military, hoping protect his family and to garner a better reputation for them. So Hugh lied about his age, claiming that he was eighteen years old, and was off to boot camp. In boot camp, Hugh would learn about the intense life of a soldier, and as someone who was still a child managed to adapt pretty easily. Working under the mantra that he needs to be tough to protect his family, whom he loved dearly, from the ravenous gnolls who turned human hides into tents. Hugh earned the respect of his officers and they ultimately made him a Corporal. His relentlessness and strength for someone his size shocked his superiors. And by the time to mobilize arrived, Hugh now fifteen, was ready to defend his home from the Gnolls. After a victory in their first skirmish, Hugh was promoted to Sergeant, and word would reach the people of Westridge and the popularity of the Davenwell family began to soar and the Clairmonts wouldn't have an answer to the surge of popularity. The troops would take a major loss, the Captain of the unity was slain and his head was taken as a trophy by the gnolls to be presented to their leader. Hugh had other ideas, he charged in to the gnoll pack and slaughtered all of them and reclaimed the head of his captain. They would give the captain a proper burial and the troops would call Hugh the Gnoll Slayer. Word of Hugh's actions reached the King and when considering his gambit to sneak through the night he wanted to have the man known as the 'Gnoll Slayer'. Hugh participated in the assassination Packlord Garfang and soon the tide of the war changed and they managed to fend of the gnolls from the kingdom gates. As the gnolls retreated the would attack local settlements, one of them being Westridge. Hugh attempted to mobilize his troops, but they were still battered from the defense of the Kingdom, so with all of his remaining strength rode to Westridge which was littered with the gnolls and some corpses of civilians. He pulled out his dull blade and proceeded to attract the attention of all the Gnolls and they would fall at his feet on by one, and when his blade finally shattered he would use his hands to exterminate the final gnolls. The Davenwells who where barricaded in their house wanted to know who their savior was and much to their pleasure it was their son. The remaining civilians of Westridge would rally around Hugh and cheer for him, much to the despair of the Clairmonts. The citizens labeled him the 'Defender of Westridge' and the days following the rest of the gnoll forces were vanquished. With the town on fire around him Hugh looked at the faces of the surviving citizens and announced, "We press on!" , and the citizens now motivated by the young hero's phrase cheered in unison, even the Clairmonts participated and they went on to rebuild the town to be stronger than it ever was. Hugh Davenwell was finally home, he did what he set out to do. The Adamant King called Hugh Davenwell for a private meeting to thank him for his aid in the war effort and protecting Westridge's citizens. There Hugh admitted to lying about his age for the sake of defending his family. Much to Hugh's surprise, the King was amazed by that of his age was capable of what he did, and when asked how he managed to perform such heroic acts at his age, Hugh said that he did it for his family and his Kingdom. In return the King granted Hugh and the entire Davenwell family nobility, for his service in protecting the Kingdom of Stormwind and it's surrounding territories. The King proclaimed that as long as there is a monarch in Stormwind, the Davenwells shall be the family that represents Westridge in the House of Nobles. As a token of appreciation, the King gifted Hugh, Leolius, a sword that was going to be gifted to a high ranking general. But the King felt that a sword as mighty as Leolius should be wielded by a subject of Stormwind who worthy of it. The blade was something nobody could replicate and it would be an heirloom of the Davenwell Family, and it shares the title of it's wielder from that day forth: Westridge's Defender. Hugh would reign as Lord of House Davenwell for forty-eight years until his death. And when he died all the flags in Westridge were the banner of House of Davenwell, and he was placed in a marble sarcophagus with his likeness in relief form on the top. And on every anniversary of Hugh saving Westridge, citizens would place gold lilies before the Davenwell Crypt. Personality and Traits ''To be added. Physical Description "added. Quotes "'We press on." ''- Hugh Davenwell after dispatching gnoll forces attacking Westridge. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page